Mango
by ezraSWrebels
Summary: A happy, young girl who went by the name of Mango never thought anything could ruin her perfect day. That is until strange ships start landing on Earth. When she and her beloved mother are separated from each other, then a strange man with a ponytail came and save her. But what if this guy becomes a father figure to her? If they find her mom would she go home?
1. Upside down

**Me: Hi everyone. Its me again and I doing a new story yay!**

 **Ezra: This again (ezra shakes his head)**

 **Me: Quiet you. I am so happy because today's the day i get to see star wars rebels season 2 and i posted this story just in time for it yay! I just wanted to tell you this is a story about a new OC i create and i how you like just as much as i do. DISCLAIMER!?**

 **DISCLAIMER: we do not own star wars rebels only the OC. There happy SW**

* * *

It was as good a day as any. The sun was shining. And a light breeze blew from the west. All around, children were playing at the local park. One of them, a girl of dirty blond hair, lightly tanned skin, and the most vibrant brown eyes, played with her friends in the grass. Her name was Mango, and she was just as sweet as her name. But who ever thought anything bad could ever happen to a girl filled with such hope and joy?

Suddenly the light, airy breeze turned into a strong whirlwind that whipped little Mango's hair all around her face. Her mom ran over to her in an effort to shield her from what was coming. As the wind settled, a giant spaceship was seen standing in the middle of the grassy park. The young girl stared up in horror more and more ship filled the sky. Suddenly feeling the disappearance of her mother's hand, she began walking round looking for her. The ships started to land in a circle around her.

"MOM!" Young Mango screamed out as the ship settled on the ground. She stepped back cautiously to examine what was in front of her. She had never seen anything like it, and she was much less prepared for the passengers that came from inside.

Slowly the ramped open revealing an odd looking creature. The creature looked like a giant fly mixed with some other creature that almost looked like a hog. Its flew over to mango and study her.

"You coming with me." The fly like creature grab her arm and pulled to his ship. A pair of hands then grab onto the girls shoulders yanking her back to where she was standing.

"Back off shes mine." Mango looked above to see an oddly dressed old man. The clothing her wore looked nothing like what the people wore on Earth. Soon many other man just like the one holding her down surrounded them.

All began to bickering about who should take her. She began to slowly back way from the creatures. She didn't know what was happening, she didn't know what to do. She soon bumped into someone behind her and froze.

"Well look what we have here." The man behind her grave her shoulder and spun her around "Trying to escape are we."

The man took out a rope and drag Mango to a tree to make sure she wouldn't runaway. The men and some aliens agreed to have a same battle to see who gets little Mango.

"I just want to go home!" Mango screamed, but the strange men weren't listening. She looked around in hopes of seeing her mom, but the only people she saw were the strange men, aliens, and some of her neighbors who were running away in fear. Mango looked down at her bound hands and started squirming. She didn't want to stick around no matter who won.

She felt pain run its way around her wrists as she twisted and turned them, but she kept trying to escape as the invaders fought. Soon, she found herself in a position where she was able to slowly free one of her hands. Once she pulled her left hand from the rope, she took the rope off of her other hand and sprinted away before she could be seen. She looked back to see if anyone had notice she was gone. Two men had notice and were catching up pretty quick. She then began to ran faster and looked back every so often to make sure she was a safe distance away for the strange people. Mango suddenly fell into a ditch twisting her ankle in the process. She sat up and reached for her ankle trying to make the pain lessen as she struggled to hold back her tears of pain. The men had caught up to her and were watching her from atop of the ditch.

"Please don't hurt me," Mango whimpered as she tried to back away from her persuaders. The men turned to each other and laughed manically. One of yhem reached down into the ditch and grabbed Mango's forearm.

"You're coming with us," One of the men said as he yanked her from the ditch she had fallen in.

The walked back to the little battle to find it was over and the person that won was a man that had join in the fight a little late. He was younger then most of the people around her, He wore armor on his left arm and his hair was pulled back into a ponytail. As mango study him she seemed less afraid and more eager to go with him. The man finish talking with the others and looked a down at Mango and smile. He guide her a=back to his ship a little ways from the battle circle. The man walked up the ramp and looked back waiting for the young girl, but the young girl's mind was somewhere else. She had seen her mom being push into one on the ship that had landed in the field. She looked back at the man the back to her mom and started to run in her direction. When she had reached her destination she jump up into her mother's arms and hugged her. Tears of joy streamed down her as she hugged her mom but it soon interrupted by a man yelling at them and the man with the ponytail. The man reached for Mango trying to disconnect her from the hug.

"Get that girl off my property." said The man that was pushing the mother onto his ship

"Sorry sir, just give me a second." The man pulled Mango from her mother and held her tight as she reach out to the mom.

Mango's mother walked aboard the ship and then the man walked aboard and closed the ramp. The ship started to take off when Mango struggled free and ran after the ship.

"Mama, Mama come back please!" She screamed as the ship took off in to the atmosphere. "Mama?!"

She stared up at the ship as it faded off in the distance. She fell to her knees sobbing for her mother. The man came up to her and keeled down right beside her.

"Its ok, your mother will be fine." The man patted her back. "You'll see her again, dont worry now come on when need to go,"

Mango looked up at the man and nodded as she stood up and followed the man.

* * *

 **Me: yay! please tell me what you think because i think i did pretty well**

 **Ezra: What are you talking about you didn't do a good job**

 **Me: Oh yes i did. well bye i have to go watch the new episode**


	2. Nothing but sweetness

**Friendship quote: A friend is someone who can see the truth and pain in you even when you are fooling everyone else.**

 **Me: hey everyone, finally done with this chapter. Hope you like it.(yawns)**

 **Ezra: Um aren't you forgetting something.**

 **Me: Oh yeah, get out of here Ezra. (falls on to a bed and starts snoring)**

 **Inner insanity:(walks in, sees SW sleeping) Looks like you finally board someone to death, Ezra.**

 **Ezra: Thats not what happen, can you please do the shout-outs and the disclaimer.**

 **Inner insanity: Fine, shout-outs go to TheyAllStartOutOrdinary for following, favoring and reviewing. Brooke Vengence for Favoring this story, Vera. and jpeck2000 for following, Rodrigo Guinea for favoring and following and AFG(animatedfangirl21101) for following, reviewing and helping with the story. There happy now Ezra.**

 **Ezra: Yes, now the disclaimer**

 **Inner insanity: You know you could do this yourself right.**

 **Ezra: I know**

 **Inner insanity: Disclaimer?**

 **Disclaimer: Own this we do not, never had never will.**

* * *

Mango followed the pony tailed man all the way up the ramp of the ship. She didn't know what to do, but she couldn't go back home now. She had to find her mom no matter what. Once she was on the ship, Mango remembered something all children hear at least once: don't talk to strangers. _Maybe this wasn't a good idea_ , Mango thought as she clasped her clammy palms together. She turned around and started running for the ramp when she realized it was already closed. She then felt a sudden jerk which unbalanced her and sent her plummeting to the metal floor. There was no turning back now.

Mango saw up straight and rubbed her ankle, which she hurt yet again. As she looked up, she saw a terrifying purple beast standing over her and yelped in horror.

"So, we just let everyone on here now?" The beast muttered angrily before walking away to join the man with shoulder armor.

Mango looked around swiftly and started breathing heavily. She wasn't sure what was happening and started regretting ever boarding the ship. Suddenly, a door opened and in walked a green, young lady with two tails instead of hair. When she saw Mango, she walked over slowly and offered a hand.

"Are you okay, little one? Let me help you."

Mango just stared up into her eyes not sure what to say or do. The young woman, seeing the confusion in Mango's eyes, gave a warm, loving smile. Just by looking at it, Mango felt comforted, almost as if she had her mom with her at that very moment. She knew immediately that the woman would do nothing to harm her. Mango slowly took the woman's offered hand and stood up.

"Th-thanks," Mango said as she looked around. "Is the purple bear going to eat me?"

"What did that girl just call me?" The purple bear, she called it, angrily threatened smashing his fist against his hand.

Mango shrieked in terror as she backed into a corner, the monster is going to eat her. As the purple bear moved closer, the ponytail guy reached out and blocked him.

"Hey calm down, she didn't mean it," Ponytail said and looked down at Mango. "Besides she doesn't have a clue what you are."

"HERA!" A yell came from somewhere as the sound of running echoed through the ship.

The green lady turned around to see a young boy and girl run into the room. The girl had short black hair with the tips of it dyed orange, she also wore colorful armor. The boy had shagged raven blue hair and a bright orange jumpsuit with a small brown jacket.

"Hera, one of the star destroyers spotted us and send ending out multiple TIEs." The colorful girl said.

"What how is that possible, the clocking device should have worked." Hera walked up to the others.

"Yeah about that, chopper shock me and I hit the off switch." The boy nervously play with his hands.

"Don't forget that you also shot down a ship that was pasting by." Colored girl folded her arm across her chest.

"You did WHAT!" The green lady, or known as Hera, yelled sternly which made Mango jump.

"Good grief," The pony tailed man said. "Ezra, take our visitor to the back and watch her."

"Yeah, can't have you messing anything else up." The purple beast walked away and shared a look with Ezra.

"Alright Kanan." Ezra looks down at Mango. "Come on let's go play a game."

"Who is that girl anyways." The colorful girl ask

"I don't know, why don't you ask the promise breaker over there." Hera point at Kanan before she left the room in a hurry.

"So Kanan why is she here?" The girl asked

"Sabine does this look like the best time to be asking that right now." With that the ghost violently shook. "Go to the nose guns we need to get out of here quick!"

"Ugh, fine!" The colorful girl groaned as she ran out.

_o_

Mango followed Ezra through a hall of doors. Her curiosity grew as they pasted each door. She looked up to notices the boy was not paying any attention to her, now's her chance to seek in one of the rooms. She quietly stop at the last door at left and took one last look at the boy before he turned the corner. She glanced back at the door suddenly realizing there was no door knob. She took a step closer to inspected it but instead face-planted the floor. The ship jerked once more scaring Mango to her feet, a sudden voice came out of nowhere making her ran inside the room for safety. She curled up into a some ball under a table near the back of the room. AT first she didn't notice all the color that filled the walls but as she was calming down she came to notice the pictures strange creatures. She crawled out from under the table and walked to the nearest wall. There were so many pictures of the strange creature but only a one got her eye. It looked like a Fox-cat with weird black chicken legs(Tooka).

"Pretty." Mango put her hand the tooka's head. She sat down a little while later and study the strange cat like creature as well as the rest of the drawings in the room.

_o_

Ezra walked in to the lounge area near the back of the ship, still thinking Mango was behind him. He sat down on the couch only to notice the young girl was nowhere in sight.

"Karabast, where did she go." Ezra jump up and ran down the hall and came to a stop near the cabins.

He stared down the hall but stop instantly, hearing a soft yawn coming from Sabine's room. He turned and faced the door, being as quiet as he could he walked in. His eyes immediately focused on the little girl curled up laying on the floor. Ezra, not sure what to do, turned around and headed for the cockpit door. He walked in only to be meet with a jolt from the ship jumping into hyperspace. Sabine climbed the latter immediately after they had jumped.

"Kanan, can I know ask why this little girl is on are ship?" Sabine stood right next to Ezra and the door.

"Yeah, that's what I want to know too." Hera put the controls onto auto pilot. "You promised not to bring back a another kid."

"About that I had to-" Kanan was interrupted by Hera.

"Let me guess she is force-sensitive."

"No, she was not force-sensitive. She was just endanger."

"Ok, so that means will drop her back off on her planet." Hera got up from the seat and headed out.

"Yeah, um about that she-um doesn't have anyone to take care of her."

Hera stopped and turned to kanan, then she sighed. "Ok, if that is so then will watch her until we find someone else to watch her. Where is she anyways, ezra?"

Ezra looked up at Hera. "She fell asleep in Sabine's room."

"How did she even get in there!" Jumped up and ran to her room, everyone else followed.

Suddenly a scream rang through the ship. When everyone arrived at Sabine's door they saw a little backed up in a corner and a furious Sabine glaring at the girl.

"Sabine, calm down your scaring her." Hera but a hand on her shoulder only to have it whacked away.

"I AM CALM!" Sabine never took her eyes off the girl.

Mango broke down into tears, making Sabine realized what was going around her. Hera ran to the girl wiping her tears and calming her down. She leaned in and warp her small arms around Hera's neck, sobbing in to her shoulder. Hera stood up and held Mango's small frame tight and walked out of the room and in to the lounge. Hera sat down on the couch still holding Mango tight. Ezra and kanan walked in soon after, taking a seat next to Hera as she pet Mango's hair. Soon Mango pulled back and sat in Hera's lap with her head resting on her chest.

"Hey, you okay sweetheart." Hera looked down at the small kid.

Mango nodded slightly, yawning after wards.

"Whats your name?" Hera quietly ask as she stroked her hair.

"Mango." she whisper slightly.

Mango yawn once more closing her her eyes drifting of to sleep. Hera looked up at Kanan and Ezra and smiled

* * *

 **Inner insanity: Ok now out Ezra, go bug TASOO or AFG.**

 **Ezra: No way, they prank me too much.**

 **Inner insanity: Then go somewhere else.**

 **Ezra: Fine. (walks to the closest)**

 **Inner insanity: Ezra.**

 **Ezra: What I'm somewhere else**

 **Inner insanity:(sighs) Anyways, hope you like it and sorry if its a little short SW stay up all night yesterday and today to finish. See you next time and**

 **May the Books be with You Always**

 **(also know as)**

 **May the Fanfics be with You Always**

 **or**

 **May the Force be with You Always**


	3. update

**Hey guys. Um well sorry this is not a chapter but something happen today. I shouldn't really talk about in this message thing since there's been some really mean people on this site but if you really want to know you can PM if you want but its kinda personal. Anyways then reason i am telling you this is because since this is really upsetting i would be updating for quite a while not for ever just enough time to think this over and get over what happened and to make sure i now what is really going on so i wont be updating for maybe about a mouth maybe more maybe less. I hope you guys dont get mad because i cant deal with more fighting right now and i am really sorry i wont update but i do hope you understand what is going on and that it is very upsetting. Thanks for taking the time to read this and again i am sorry but its just for a little while. Bye**.


	4. New author

**Hello Star Wars fans, I am stopping this story and handing it over to TASOO (TheyAllStartOutOrdinary) to continue. The reason, well there is a lot, first I'm not interested in writing it now and second Im writing an other story and wont have time to update all the time. There are a few more but I dont need to bore you with it.**


End file.
